pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Main Characters in Pokeumans Stories and Spinoffs
This page is a guide to all the main characters of the orignal Pokeuman story and its ever-growing number of spinoffs. Note that this page is for main characters only, and not for side characters or anyone else. It also does not include characters created for contest entries. Characters are listed in alphabetical order by series. Stories that have been declared dead and have been discontinued can be found here . The Original Story *Brandon Chan the Lucario in Pokeumans. Spinoff Stories *AB the Riolu in AB's Tale. *Will the Absol in Absolute. *Josh the Gallade in The Afflicted. *Alan the Zoroark in Alan's Story. *Alex the Charizard in Alex's Adventure. *Angelica the Elgym in Alien Angel. *Drew the... human (sort of) in Allegro. *Allen the Riolu in Allen's Story. *Alex the Servine in Alex The Servine. *Aero the Sceptile-Absol hybrid in Altered Reality. *Amber the Shinx in Amber's Journey. *Andy the Quilava in Andy the Pokeuman. *Angel the Eevee in Angel's Story. *Simon the... human in Anomaly. *Faythe the Lucario in Apocalypse. *Kate the Arcanine in Ares '''and Artemis.' *Zane the Riolu in Aura Force'.' *Maya the Lucario in '''Aura Master.' *Austin Keith the Umbreon in''' Austin's Story.' *Scorch the Charmeleon in '''The Azure Inferno.' *Carrie the Joltik in Big Things Come In Small Pokeballs. *Blake the Gallade in Blake's Legend. *'Bowser' the Blaziken in The Blazing Beginning. *Jakob the Growlithe and David the Growlithe in Blazing Friendship. ''' *Marvik the Blaziken in '''Blazing Madness. *Jess the Quilava in Bonding Souls. *Eli the Joltik in Bugging Notion. *Cecil the Bayleef in C-Sealed in Another Body. *Marie the Kecleon in Changing Colours. *Sy the Charmeleon in Child of the Volcano. *Sean the Eevee in Chosen. *Christina the Persian in Christina the Pokeuman. *Claire the Monferno in Claire's Story. *Clyde the Blaziken in Claws of Fire. *Andy the Vulpix in Consider The Following. *Alexis the Yamask in Dark Harbor *Zane the Hydreigon in Dark Mind. *Syran the Zoroark in Dark Path. *Jorden the Zoroark in The Dark Side of Life. *Tony (Dante) the Houndour in Dark Wolf. *Brad the Charizard in The Day It All Changed '''and Sins Of The Father.' *Diana the Lopunny in '''Diana's Disaster.' *Dick the Flygon in Dick The Flygon. *Isaac the Lucario in Diverging Paths. *Josh the Scizor in Double X. *Ryan the Dragonair in Dragon Days. *Lucas the Croconaw in A Dragon's Fate. *Tony the Flygon in Dragon Path. *Trystan the Dewott in The Dual Transformation. *Adam the Shinx in Electric Eccentric. *Shania the Gardevoir in Fall from Grace. *Crystal the Riolu in The Fighter. *Jon the Quilava in Fiery Resolve. *Jacob the Quilava in Fire Trail. *Al the Charizard in Flames of Destiny. *Victoria the Togetic in Fly By. *Nina the Nidorina in For The Truth. *Francis the Ditto in Francis the Ditto. *Mason the Combusken in Freeman's Spinoff. *Michael the Eevee in A Fresh Start. *Jacob the Treecko in A Grassy Life. *Rakurai the Emolga in Hatikvah. *Kirk the Scrafty in Hero. *John the... human in Hired Help. *Luke the Pikachu in How Typical. *Reyna the Glaceon in Ice Tales. *Gabriel the Zoroark in Illusion Master. *Sam the Zoroark in Illusion of Reality. *Oliver the ? in IOU. *Ivan the Ivysaur in''' Ivan's Song.' *Jack McPhee the Rattata in '''Jack's Ordeal.' *Joren the Monferno in Jedijoren's Story. *Joe the Buizel in Joe's Story. *Harrison the Buizel in Journey of a New Life. *Alex the Mudkip in The Keiyo Series. *Faith the Floatzel in A Leap of Faith. *Syran the Espeon in Legend's Path. *Dai the Zoroark in Life's Illusions. *Jack the Luxray in Lightning Rift. *Shawn the Lucario in Lost Legacy. *Lucian the Ninetales in Lucian's Tale. *Mark the Gallade in Mark's Story. *Max the Lucario in Maxing the Lucario. *Cameron Taylor the bipedal Hippopotas in Messenger: A Pokeumans Story. *Demario the Riolu in Military Dog. *Riley the Kadabra in Mind Games. ''' *Krissie the Mismagius in '''Mind Ghost. *Sora the Ninetales in Mindwalker. *Joseph the Krokorok in My Crazy Life As A Pokeuman. *Desmond (Yennie) the Poochyena in My Domain. *Lucas the Golett in My Pokeumans Story. *Axel the Lucario in My Pokeumans Transformation. *Greg the Servine in Nature's Prodigy. *Seth the Croagunk in The New Pokemon. *Zant the Lucario in A New Storm. *Melody the... human in Numb. *Zeke (Wyvern) the Haxorus in Of Demons and Pokemon. *Jon the Gardevoir in Of Elegence And Grace. *Gora the Infernape in Of Souls and Pokemon. *Doug the Reuniclus in One of the Pokeumans. *Sam the Zoroark in One of Us. *? the ? in One Thing a Clone Can't Replace. *Thomas the... human and Havoc the Wartortle in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. *Daniele the... human in On The Other Side Of The Cage. *Kasey the Pikachu in The Organization Within. *Alex the Zorua in Overwhelming Darkness. *Peter the Skarmory in Peter - The Anthro Skarmory. *Haydn the Treecko in A Pokeuman's Curse. *Paul the Ditto in Pokeuman Story. *Luke the Poochyena in The Power of Darkness. *Stephan the Seviper in The Purple Serpent. *Pyra the Combusken in Pyra's Tale. *Ken the Umbreon in The Quest. *Adan the Leafeon in Randomshadowperson's Spinoff. *Brennan the Absol in Raving Impossibilities. *Juice the Squirtle in Red Moon. *Renee the Espeon in Renee. *Amy the Jigglypuff in Rescue Number 301. *Ashley the Furret in The Rescuer. *Kyra the Eevee in Restless Wanderer. *Richie the Dewott in Richie's Rage. *Rikuto the Lucario in Rikuto's Tale. *Mason the Lampent in Rockstar Saga. *Rockly the Gallade in''' RocklyGallade.' *Cameron Stevens the Ampharos in '''Room 181. ' *Evan the Gallade in The Runaway Boy and Evan the Gallade. *Sheera the Leafeon in Season of Grass. *Lea the Mawile in Shadow Grip. *Aaron the Zorua in Shadows of the Mind. *Tyler the Zorua in The Shadow Within. *Alex the Ditto in Shadowy Beginnings. *Lauren (Illuminate) the Ditto in Shape-Shifting 102. *Wesley the Zoroark in Sharigan Blood. *Charlie the Gabite in Sharks on Land. *Eric the Shellder in Shellder. *John the Dewott in A Shell Feeling. *Rylee (Hybrid) the Umbreon (at first) in A Silent Hound's Cry. *Brad the Charizard in Sins of the Father. *Shawn the Bisharp in Slicin' and Dicin'. *Storym the Bagon in Sound of Rain. *Amanda McPhee the Pikachu in Sparkler. *Spark the Pikachu in Spark And The Pokeumans. *Xoey the Quilava in Speed and Strength. *Karlee (Tora) the Glaceon in The Story of a Pokeuman. *Subject III the Espeon in Subject III's Story. *Kai the Lucario in Subject 127. *James the Toxicroak in The Survivalist. *Jake the Cacnea in Thorns. *Lee the Quilava in Toasty. *Joanna the Zangoose in Trio of Elements. *Marianna the Croconaw in Triple Days. *Axel the Zorua in The Two-Faced Pokeuman. *Amber the Houndoom in Two Sides To One. *Nicky the Poliwhirl in The Ultimate Team. *Richard the Dewott in The Unexpected Life. *Andrew the Totodile in An Unnamed Pokeumans Story. *Savannah the Minccino in Unseen Secrets. *Sam the Slakoth in Unspeakable Atrocities. *Nathan the Pidgeot in V2. *Evan the ? in Virtuoso. *Sam the Vulpix in A Vulpixian Venture. *Tobias the Dewott in Warrior's Path/Warrior's Quest. *Savannah the Panpour in Water Wishes '''(discontinued). *Leon the Golem in The Way of Stone.' *Olive the Breloom in '?' *Kayla the Kangaskhan in '?' *Tyler the Azelf in '?' *Steven the Scizor in '?' '''' (If anyone can help fill in the spaces marked with blanks that would be much appreciated.)